The perfect day
by xxx-wings-xxx
Summary: It's the happiest day of Cream's life, perfect dress, perfect place, perfect husband to be, or so she thought...One side Tails X Cream, very sad, one shot.


Disclamier: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog.

Note: I really don't care about Tailsmo or Taileam, I like them both equally, I flipped a coin and it landed on heads so it had to be Tailsmo, if you would like I'll do Taileam version too, if you want that drop me a review and I'll happily do it. Or maybe I'll do it anyway, who knows?

Anyway...

Tails: 19

Cream: 18

Cosmo: 19

Amy: 21

Sonic: 25

Rouge: 30

Knuckles: 27

Vanilla: 40

XxXxXxXxxXx

Cream walked down the isle gracefully, dressed in a sleek, floor length white dress with a long vail over her pretty face and clunky high heel shoes which clicked as she moved along the floor.

It was Vector giving her away, since her father had long since died and her mother was engaged to him anyway.

Tails, waited at the other end with a sick feeling in his stomach. He didn't love Cream, he cared for her, but didn't love her, but there was someone he did love, the girl that appeared in his mind everytime he shut his eyes, Cosmo.

Cream approached Tails and smiled happily, Tails smiled back but the moment she turn to look at the preacher his face dropped back into the griefing expression. He felt like he was griefing the loss of Cosmo, he felt like that if this went through, then she might as well be dead as far as he was concerned.

He had started 'seeing' her long before Cream and him had become engaged, he was having an afair. He had tried to break up with the beautiful young rabbit, but she had begged him not to. Seeing the girl on the floor with mascara running down her youthful face and snot running from her nose was enough for him to utter the words,

"I'll stay.."

"We are gathered here to day on this wonderful occasion-"

_"Yeah right," _Tails thought grimly thought as the preacher recited the words like a poem.

"-In holy matrimony."

The green raccon continued to say the words that made Tails heart sink lower everytime, before the young fox knew it the time had come to say his vows,

"Groom, do you take this women to be your wedded wife?"

Cream smiled up at him expectantly, everyone stared at him, Vanilla, already dabbing at her cheeks with a tissue, Rouge, Knuckles, Amy, Sonic, Vector who had taken a seat at the front next to her mother and all his other friends. All expecting him to say, 'I do' and run off into the sun set happily ever after.

"Heh Tails?" Cream said smiling at the boy, "Go on."

"I don't."

Everyone gasped,

"I can't! Ok? I can't!"

"Tails," she said giggling nervously, her eyes darting from the shocked faces to his own grim face, "There be plenty of time for jokes after the ceremony."

Tails felt pity, she was trying to mask it just like he had been for the last 2 years.

"It's no joke Cream, I don't love you. I don't want to marry you...I'm sorry.."

Cream's mother let out a loud sob and Vector escorted her out but not before giving the boy a death and a shake of the head.

"This is a joke..right?" Rouge whispered to Knuckles.

Knuckles remained silent.

"Tails buddy, come on your being unreasonable," Sonic said standing up.

Tails had to stop himself from laughing, there faces had gone from happy, to shocked, to angry. It just showed that everyone expected the same thing from him. To marry the beautiful rabbit girl, make her happy, have lots of beautiful, smart children and grow old together. He didn't want that. He wanted excitment, something she could not give him. Cosmo was different though. He could have fun with her, there was no routines, no predictions, just living freely on the edge all the time and that's why he loved her the way he did.

"Tails! What the hell? You could've told us sooner!" Amy shouted, her lower back length hair swinging forward as her small body lunged forwards, holding onto the bench infront of her for support.

"Tails, you don't mean it. C'mon you love Cream, you can just talk about," Sonic said calmly and smiling desperately.

"Theres nothing to talk about Sonic, I don't love her! I never will! I never have!" he shouted as his voice echoed through out the hall.

The preacher mumbled something about 'leaving them to it' and briskly left.

"You little brat! Look at her!" Rouge said with venom.

Tails glanced at the girl, she had to hold onto the bench for support and was breathing heavily.

"T-tails..please..why? I love you.."

Tails looked down in regret,

"The feeling isn't neutrel, I'm sorry, but I don't love you," he said seriously.

Cream couldn't take anymore, she collapsed onto the floor, sobbing, screaming.

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?" she screamed but even after she stopped she continued to mutter to same word,

Why? Why had he done this? Why now?

He had answers, all of them.

"Tails why didn't you tell us sooner sweetie?" Amy said calming down and looking at the boy with tears in her pretty eyes.

"You all expected me to be something I didn't want to be! You all wanted me to marry Cream, you all expected me to. I didn't want to let everyone down. I did try to break up with Cream! I tried to do it the easy way, that didn't work, so now I'm doing it the hard way!"

"Please can I have a moment alone with Tails please?"

"Cream," Amy started,

"PLEASE!"

Everyone left leaving Cream and Tails alone in the quite church.

"Why am I so hard to love then? Why don't you love me? What the hell have I done? To deserve this?"

Tails took a deep breathe,

"It's not you...there's someone else..."

"No!" she screamed and shaked her head in denial.

"It's true I'm sorry. Theres someone else I love the way I could never love you."

Cream sobbed,

"For how long?"

Tails sighed,

"Way before we got engaged..."

Cream shaked her head,

"My god..."

"I love her Cream, I'm not sorry for falling in love, I cant help it, but I'm sorry for hurting you like this. I didn't mean for it to be so...so messy."

"What do you mean 'I'm sorry for falling in love'? You feel in love with me, fell out of love with me and feel in love with her? Or no let me guess, you feel in love with both of us," she said with a slight dry mockery to her voice with tears falling down her face silently.

"I'm sorry Cream, I never did love you."

Cream broke down into fresh tears,

"I love her Cream, yeah I've been cheating on you, I know it's wrong, but you wouldn't let go off me. You wouldn't let me end it. That day I tried to end it...was because I wanted to be with her. I couldn't bare to be away from her, nothing could keep me from seeing her, from being with her, so I just didn't stop..going to see her, you've got to give me some credit. God knows I tried to do the right thing.."

Tails breathed out, a little because he had said so much without taking breaths inbetween but mostly because it felt like such a relife to get all of his feelings and emotions and thoughts of his chest.

"You don't love her.."

"Huh?"

"Because I wouldn't drop my panties for you straight away, you fell into her arms. It's just sex! You don't love her! She's your slut!"

"I do love her! She's not a slut! She's not! She loves me too, I know she does!"

"Oh, what? Your telling me you two never did it, no?"

"Well.."

_"What's the point on holding back on anything now Tails? Tell her everything. Tell her the painful truth," _the voice in his head told him.

"...Yeah."

She tilted her head back and started laughing at the same time crying,

"Well, it gets and better and bloody better!"

"Cream, I...I'm sorry," he muttered before walking down the isle towards the door,

"No! Tails wait! WAIT!"

"Yeah..?" he muttered and halted.

"Please," she sobbed, "Don't leave me! I can forgive you! I can change! Please, I love you so much! Don't you dare leave me all alone!"

Tails sighed,

"Cream, no.."

"But-"

"Cream, I don't love you. I'm sorry," he said while still keeping his back turned, he paused to say one last thing,

"Take care off yourself ok?"

And with that he left and funny enough she never saw him again...


End file.
